


Finding Time

by fictitiousponies



Category: CW Network RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousponies/pseuds/fictitiousponies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nap time is never long enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlette I wrote, I figured I'd post it because there is never enough Steve/Chris. Unbeta'd

Steve was just finishing up drying the dishes when he felt arms wrap around his middle. He smiled and leaned back against the solid form behind him. Steve felt his hair being moved to the side and a kiss being planted at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder.

“Well hello to you too. All finished outside?” Steve asked his husband as he put the last plate on the counter to be put away.

“Just about. Figured I’d come inside and see what you’re up to.” Christian said against his neck, not letting go of Steve’s middle. “Its quiet, s’the baby down for a nap?” 

Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Chris’s on his stomach. “Sure is. I’d say we’ve got a solid half hour.” Steve teased.

“Works for me. Cmon!” Christian said gleefully before he spun Steve around in his arms and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Steve suppressed a shout but swatted lightly at Chris’s back.

“Put me down! Christian I’m serious!” Steve laughed, trying to wriggle out of Chris’s grasp.

Chris slapped Steve’s jean clad ass, then scolded him. “Be quiet, Darlin’. You’ll wake the baby.” He said as he carried Steve up the stairs.

“Chris, put me down, you’re gunna fall down the stairs, I’m too heavy!” Steve said again.

“Darlin’ I’ve hauled hay bails heavier ‘n you.” Chris told him as they reached the top of the stairs. He didn’t put Steve down until they were in their bedroom, at which point he deposited Steve on the bed. Steve leaned forward and started to undo Christian’s belt, grinning up at him. He got his Chris’s belt off and tossed it to the side before undoing his pants and shoving them down, taking Chris’s hardening cock into his mouth.

Christian groaned and put one hand on Steve’s head to guide his mouth, and let the other run through his own hair as he gently rocked his hips back and forth. Steve let his eyes flick upward to watch Chris as he sucked, keeping a hold of Chris’s hips but not impeding them from movement. Steve didn’t waste any time in getting Christian all the way into his throat, taking a deep breath through his nose before pushing until his nose was touching Chris’s pelvis and his throat was spasming around the head of Chris’s cock.

“Stevie, s’much as I love fucking your mouth, we don’t have a whole lot of time here.” Chris panted out, gripping Steve’s hair so he could do a few more shallow thrusts before he pulled Steve off his cock. “Get your pants down, n’turn around.” Christian told him.

Steve groaned in agreement, wiping his mouth as he stood up to unbutton his pants and shove them to the ground with his boxers. He quickly kicked them off and then turned to get on all fours on the bed, shoving his ass out for Chris.

“So gorgeous, Darlin’. Never get tired of seein’ you like this.” Chris sighed, running his thumb over Steve’s hole and groaning as he felt it twitch. Chris reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube, uncapping it and pouring some on his fingers. He brushed them against Steve’s hole, getting the outside lubed before gently pressing one finger in.

 

Steve whined and pushed back, trying to get more of Christian’s finger inside him. Chris put his other hand on Steve’s lower back to calm him.

“Slow down. Don’t wanna hurt you, lemme prep you right.” Chris told him, gently easing one finger inside, then slowly pulling it out. He did that a few more times before pushing a second finger inside, smiling at the whining noise it drew from Steve’s mouth. 

“Thats it, Darlin’. Look how good you take my fingers, you’re a damn pro by now huh?” Christian told him, thrusting his fingers in and out a little faster. “Gotta work you up to three before I give you my cock. Think you’re ready for another?” 

“Yes, please.” Steve whimpered, trying once more to push his ass back on Chris’s fingers. This time, Chris let him, holding his fingers still as he watched Steve rock back and forth on his hand. Chris groaned and added a third finger before he spread them apart wide as he could, cock jumping as Steve let out a mewling noise. 

Chris took his hand off Steve’s back and reached down to grip his cock, stroking a little as he finished working his fingers in and out of Steve. 

“You ready?” Chris asked him, pulling his fingers out and grabbing some lube to spread on his cock. He heard Steve give a noise of conformation before he lined himself up and started to slowly press inside. Steve gripped the bed sheets and did his best not to just thrust himself back on Chris’s cock. 

Chris just got the tip past the ring of muscle when there was a noise from the baby monitor. They both paused to wait and see what the sound was before groaning when it turned into a full cry. Steve let his head drop to his arms and Chris pulled out.

“Shit!” Chris sighed, reaching down to tug his boxers back up. Steve rolled over on the bed and sat up, reaching down to pull his own on as well. 

“The joys of parenthood.” Steve said with a sad smile, standing up to give Chris a quick peck on the lips before moving to leave the room to grab the baby. 

Chris sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. Steve came back into the room holding a very awake and grumpy looking one year old girl. She rubbed at her eyes with one hand and gripped onto Steve’s shirt with the other. Steve bounced her gently to calm her as he walked.

“You’re a grumpy little girl aren’t you?” Steve cooed to her as he walked to the bed. “Say ‘Daddy I’m always grumpy after my naps, don’t you know?’” Steve said as he sat down next to Chris. She looked over at Christian and then held her arms out for him.

“C’mere baby girl.” Christian said as he took her from Steve’s arms. He pressed a gentle kiss to her soft head and rubbed her back. She let her head rest against his chest and watched Steve. Steve smiled at her and reached forward to gently trace his finger across her cheek.

“One day we’ll be able to get all the way through it.” Steve promised. “We might need to hire a babysitter, but it will happen.” He teased.

Christian chuckled and shook his head, looking at his family. 

“Yeah well, this ain’t so bad.” Chris said softly before leaning in to give Steve a gentle kiss.


End file.
